<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artwork for "Falling to Earth" by cutsycat by Banbury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340192">Artwork for "Falling to Earth" by cutsycat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury'>Banbury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS, Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary provided by the author: John should have known that something bad was going to happen when they explored the new planet. It almost always did, but he never could have expected this. Falling out of the sky with no parachute, things weren't looking good for him. It seemed like he'd been transported to Earth, but was it the Earth he knew and who was that handsome guy trying to save him? Tony DiNozzo had just quit his job at NCIS and the possibilities before him were endless. His pondering of what to do now was interrupted when he spotted a guy falling from the sky and decided to try and catch him/save him from certain death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Reverse Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Artwork for "Falling to Earth" by cutsycat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338011">Falling to Earth</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat">cutsycat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/view/5d5wg5d3hsmym3j/header_%25231.jpg/file">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/view/z54hasoj1ppatwd/divider1.jpg/file">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/view/txrbxblj8d6svtt/header%25232.jpeg/file"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>